


He Agreed to What Now?

by skylarity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00line wildin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NCT Dream - Freeform, ambiguous ending, chenji there to clown their hyungs, donghyuck was the instigator, jaemin lyin to get in on the action, jeno had no choice, renjun was peer pressured, undiscussed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarity/pseuds/skylarity
Summary: Donghyuck wasn't about to go on his date without knowing how to kiss first, and that's where Jeno comes in, not that he had any say in the matter. Jaemin wasn't going to let Donghyuck get away with having all the fun, and Renjun just wants everyone to shut up.(or, 00line receives unreliable kissing lessons from Jeno with varying levels of enthusiasm)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 25





	He Agreed to What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Can't believe I actually finished a fic for once. First time posting, just for fun, please go easy on me >.< enjoy~

"Listen up bitches!" Donghyuck hollers as he excitedly charged towards the living room where Renjun was drawing and Jaemin was playing on his phone, just trying to enjoy some downtime after their full day of practice. "What now?" Renjun asked without looking up from his painting, clearly used to his theatrics. Donghyuck quickly dragged Jeno over, who was trailing behind him also making his way to the living room, and pulled him into a tight hug "I hereby declare Jeno as my bestest of best friends, y'all are nothing to me now! This man is my blood brother, he's got my back unlike any of you clowns".

Now this got the other two boys' attention. Jaemin looked up from his phone and arched an eyebrow "Ok calm your tits, first of all Jeno is MY best friend so fuck off. Second, what the hell did Jeno do to deserve such honorifics all of a sudden?" "Glad you asked!" Donghyuck was dying to share "Jeno agreed to--" in that instant Jeno hurled his arms over Donghyuck and covered his mouth tightly with his hands to shut him up. "MMmFff" while Donghyuck struggled and failed to free himself from Jeno's death drip, Renjun and Jaemin exchanged a look . "Now, the fact that Jeno doesn't want us to know is making me more curious" Renjun egged him on "Spill!" Donghyuck reinvigorated, stuck out his tougue and licked Jeno's palm, making the boy yelp and pull away. Before Jeno can get his hands on Donghyuck again, the boy had sprinted to hide behind Jaemin, where he knew he'd be safe. Jeno gave out a deep defeated sigh.

Clearing his throat, Donghyuck began "I have a date coming up and my baby angel Jeno kindly agreed--" "WHAT?" Jaemin yelped "Jeno agreed to go on a date with you?" "HUH?" Jeno and Donghyuck both blurted out confused. "Yah, Na Jaemin are you even listening? Stop projecting your own insecurities." Donghyuck tsked dismissively, "If you would let me finish, what I was trying to say is Jeno agreed to give me kissing lessons so I can be prepared for my date!" "BRO SAY WHAT NOW?" "HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER??" the other two boys were suddenly in a state of uproar, screaming questions at the pair. Jeno was now facepalming so hard, looking like he wanted to disappear into a crack on the floor. "Ladies, ladies" Donghyuck made a calming motion with his hands "love the over-the-top reactions, you know I live for the drama" "You two got a lot of explaining to do...Lee Jeno what the fuck were you thinking agreeing to this?" Jaemin demanded.

"Well in my defense, this guy begged me on his knees, like _literally_. it was embarrassing as hell. He even offered to blow me so that I'd help him." Jeno admitted sheepishly, while Donghyuck cringed and shoved him, "Yah, TMI bro that was between us man." "DUDE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" sputtering in unison, Renjun looked disgusted while Jaemin looked horrified. "So you agreed in order to get a blow job from Donghyuck then?" "What? No!" Jeno wrinkled his nose at the thought, "I agreed because he was making a fool of himself, and I was dying of second hand embarrassment." "Hey bestie, that's rude" Donghyuck interjected but Jeno ignored him and ranted on, "This guy hasn't even kissed anyone before, you think I'd let him anywhere near my dick? he'd probably bite it off!" "Okay, now this is pure slander" Donghyuck huffed "I would be amazing at it, excuse you, your loss."

After a moment of confused silence, Renjun slowly said "So, what you guys are telling us is that Donghyuck is a loser who's scared to mess up his first kiss, so he offered sexual favors to Jeno to help him practice kissing. Jeno being a saint rejected his offer yet still agreed to help out because he couldn't stand how embarrassing you are." Donghyuck shrugged "Yeah pretty much." "Wait, so if the point is to practice kissing," Jaemin narrowed his eyes at the boy "then why didn't you just ask the 127 hyungs, they probably have way more experience than Jeno, no offense." Jeno looked offended nevertheless. "And what, die of embarrassment when all the hyungs end up making fun of me? Let me preserve my pride." Donghyuck sighed, responding as if that was the dumbest suggestion he's ever heard. "So offering to blow your bro in exchange for kissing lessons is saving your ego?" Renjun rolled his eyes, "Also, bold of you to assume we won't make fun of you for the rest of eternity."

"Hold on one second" Jaemin suddenly said, a light bulb visibly going off in his head "Jeno, if you are willing to give Donghyuck kissing lessons for his date, then don't you think I should be getting lessons too for my upcoming drama?" Jaemin could hear Jeno chocking in the background but kept his eyes on Donghyuck. "Nah man, get your own teacher, Jeno is mine." Donghyuck stuck out his tongue. Renjun stroked his chin and calmly said "Now aside from it being weird as fuck that Jaemin is trying to join in on this clearly horrible idea, logically speaking Jaeminie does need this more than you do since it's for work." "Exactly! Your brain is so sexy Renjun-ah" Jaemin gave out a delighted cheer and tried to kiss the other boy on the cheek but was met with his palm instead. "Come on! you guys were literally just making fun of me and now you're tryna bandwagon?" Donghyuck exclaimed incredulously. Jaemin ignored him and instead turned to Jeno, batted his eyelashes and asked in a sacarine tone "Jeno-ah you don't mind helping me out too right?" Jeno felt his palms sweating and avoided eye contact with Jaemin. "Um," while Jeno was hesitating on what to respond, Donghyuck jumped in, "and that's a No for you Na Jaemin, shoo!" Jaemin sighed dramatically and tossed his hand in the air, "Guess I have no choice but to resort to this as well," he inched closer to Jeno "Jeno-ah, want me to suck you off?"

"Hey stop stealing my lines you copy-cat bitch!" Donghyuck screeched while shoving Jaemin, who just stood still as a rock while smirking expectantly at Jeno. Jeno meanwhile stumbled backwards due to shock and banged his head against the kitchen cabinet. "Jaemin, what happened to dignity man?" Renjun gave him a most judgmental look, "I thought you were better than this." Jaemin broke his hopeful stare at Jeno, giving the poor boy a moment to breathe, and whined to Renjun, "Renjunie, that's not fair, how come Hyuckie can say it and not me." "Because I'm original, and you lack creativity clearly." Donghyuck interjected snidely. Renjun just gave Jeno a pitying look and pointed at the other two boys "I literally don't care anymore. Neither of you are seeing the gates of heaven that's for sure."

After a couple of deep breathes, Jeno felt his heart beat calm down and finally spoke up, "Jaeminie, if you really need help for the drama then fine I can help you too, but you better not be fucking with me." Jaemin's whole face lit up at his words. He turned to Donghyuck to flip him off triumphantly before pulling Jeno into a bear hug. Donghyuck was shooting daggers out of his eyes, "Jeno, you traitor!" Then, glancing at Renjun who's already gone back to finishing up his drawing, Donghyuck got another brilliant idea. He turned back to Jeno mischievously, "Since you are helping both me and Jaemin, then might as help our poor Renjunie too. We can't have his virgin ass be an embarrassment to the Dreamies' sexy agenda." And just like that Renjun flew out of his seat with one fist raised and another on Donghyuck's collar, ready to fight. "Lee Donghyuck, I'm warning you, do not involve me in your dumbassery, you already got Jaemin." "But Renjun you gotta learn kissing at some point no?" "Yeah so what? I'm not looking to date right now." "Okay sure but you realize that the longer you wait, the more embarrassing it will be for you to not know how to kiss right? Imagine yourself at 25 having to tell your date that you've never kissed anyone before." The words must have hit home because all 4 boys shivered at the thought.

Seeing Renjun's silence Donghyuck kept pushing, "Cat got your tongue?" Renjun frowned deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You are speaking to my ceberal side, and I hate how that actually makes sense." Donghyuck cackled proudly. "Okay before I regret this with my whole being, I'm in, if Jeno is willing," Renjun looked to Jeno for a response. At this point Jeno is resisting the urge to pull all his hair out and evaporate. Just as he was about to answer, the front door swung open and in walked the maknaes returning from their Chenji This & That filming. "Sup Hyungs....?" Jisung trailed off with a question at the strange atmosphere while Chenle pointed at Jeno, "Why does Jeno-hyung look like he's gonna pass out? What did you guys do to him?"

Renjun shot a look to the other 00s boys as if to say don't you dare breathe a single word and answered casually, "Nothing, don't worry about it, Jeno just hasn't been feeling very well." Chenle and Jisung exchanged suspicious look, something was definitely fishy, but they were too tired to push it, "Okay...if you say so." "Anyways, Jeno you are cool with Renjun joining us right?" Donghyuck turned to Jeno not letting the topic go that easily. Jeno grunted as his last fighting spirit seemed to leave his body, "Okay yeah fine whatever, but I swear you three _owe_ me! I'll think of something, anything, and you guys can't say no." "Deal!" the other three chanted. In their excitement they didn't see Chenle edging closer to eavesdrop, "What are you guys planning? Can Jisung and I join?" he asked hopefully. "No, adults only." "Why? Now I'm even more intrigued. Also I _am_ an adult, stop bucketing me together with the baby." Chenle scooted away from Jisung to create some distance. He then went to each of the hyungs with his best puppy face while repeating "Pleaseeee". Seeing that his aegyo was not gonna crack the other boys, though if he continued a little longer Jeno knew he wouldn't have been able to resist his favorite dongsaeng, Chenle decided to change tactics and whipped out his wallet and waved it in Donghyuck's face.

He smirked, "Hyung, I'll buy you that PS5 you've been wanting if you tell me what's going on." Seeing all of Donghyuck's internal battles play out on his face, Chenle knew he was right in picking him as the weakest link. "Lee Donghyuck…Don't you dare." Jaemin warned. A few more moment of heated silence passed until Donghyuck lunged towards Chenle and grabbed his wallet, "ALRIGHT I'LL TALK!" Chenle's dolphin laugh vibrated throughout the room while the other three boys facepalmed. "You are so weak man!" Seeing that the hyungs were gonna share afterall, Jisung also came by to hear the gossip. "It's nothing crazy, just Jeno agreed to help us with something, since he's the only one with experience." Chenle looked crestfallen for a second at the lack of tea, but quickly snatched back his wallet before Donghyuck can move away, "Oh yeah? If its no big deal, then what is he helping you guys with?" Chenle pushed, "you aint getting that PS5 until I get all my answers."

Donghyuck quickly stole a glance at Jeno as if asking permission to proceed, and Jeno sighing for the Nth time gave a small defeated nod. Donghyuck grinned and threw his arm around Jeno's shoulder before continuing, "Well Jeno here has agreed to give us some kissing lessons since he's the only one who's dated in the past." "HUH?!" "EWWW!" Now it was the maknaes' turn to scream in disbelief. Chenle was staring at the 00 line with his jaw hanging to the floor, while Jisung is covering his face and shaking his head lamenting, "My poor ears, I wish I could unhear this." After Chenle recovered from his initial shock, he nudged Jeno and asked, "Hyung, in that case I want in too! I wana get a girlfriend soon so I need to learn!" Jaemin looked so scandalized at Chenle's statement and immediately went over to cover Chenle's mouth, "Shhhh no sweetie you didn't mean that, you're too young to stray from the light." Chenle struggled free and reminded him, "Hyung, I'm only 1 year younger than you what the fuck, plus kids our age date all the time stop trying to cockblock me." Jaemin looked bewilderedly at the 00 boys and whispered, "No way...the baby did not just say 'cockblock'." Jisung snickered, "Hyung, chill, even i know what that is." With that Jaemin began to fake cry on Jeno's shoulder, bemoaning the loss of the maknaes' innocence.

"Please Jeno hyung, I will literally buy you whatever you want! I know you've been dying to upgrade your bike recently," Chenle continued to beg, and Jeno had to put his foot down, "I've already been bullied by these fools into going along with this terrible idea, but seriously I can't. It'd feel too weird, like kissing a child." "Agh why do you guys keep using this excuse, do I have to repeat myself I'm only _one_ year younger," Chenle stomped his feet out of frustration. "Sorry Chenle-yah" Jeno legitimately looked like he felt bad, and Chenle didn't have the heart to keep pushing his hyung. Sighing loudly, Chenle patted him on the back, "It's okay hyung, I get it." Jeno looked absolutely relieved. "Okay then, since we are all settled, let's do coming Friday night since my date is on Saturday," Donghyuck proposed and the boys all nodded in agreement. "If we are really gonna do this, there better be drinks and lots of it," Jeno said, knowing that he's going to have to pound at least a couple of shots to not absolutely hate his life. Again the other boys murmured their agreement, all counting on alcohol to calm their nerves.

"Oh boy I cant not wait to see you three clowns make a fool of yourself, this is gonna be a blast!" Chenle squealed and pointed at the three boys beside Jeno. "Who said you'll be here to see it?" Renjun asked crossing his arm. "Come one, Jeno hyung is already not letting me participate, you've gotta at least let me come hang," Chenle pleaded, "I can supply the drinks, I'll bring my wine, _vintage._ " Then he snapped his fingers remembering one more thing, "Oh, and Jisung is my plus one!" "Chenle my guy, I knew I could count on you." Jisung happily reached over for a dab. "No way, not the actual baby," Jaemin said determinedly and Jisung just scoffed and laughed, "Hyung you realize I live here right? Even if I'm not invited I'm still gonna be here." Then Jisung and Chenle proceeded to laugh their head off.

In the blink of an eye Friday night has arrived, and an awkward tension has fallen upon the 00 boys. It was all fun and games talking about it, but now that it's actually happening for real they are all beginning to feel different levels of unease. The typically rowdy bunch barely spoke during the car ride back to the dorm, and after silently filing into their apartment, the 3 boys who lived there immediately went into their respective rooms while Donghyuck made himself comfortable on the living room couch, none of them paying any attention to Jisung who is probably feeling the most uncomfortable with this odd quietness from his hyungs. They are waiting for Chenle to return to the dorm with drinks to begin their festivities, and with each passing minutes the boys grew more antsy.

Jaemin, who has notoriously dry lips, has been obsessively applying chapstick all day trying to retain an ounce of moisture so as to hopefully not gross Jeno out. In his room, he starred at his lips in the mirror and picked and rubbed, trying to give it the appearance of perfect softness. Renjun in his room is trying to do everything he can to take him mind off of what is about to go down, but his thoughts keeps coming back to the cursed proposal by Donghyuck and how much he's already regretting it. While reading the same line in his book over and over again, he mentally strategized for the best ways to end Donghyuck if this evening went sideways. Donghyuck on the sofa is probably the one who's the most giddy with anticipation. He's already watched countless youtube kissing tutorial videos leading up to tonight, and he's just killing time browsing forum threads where people shared horror stories of their first kiss. He laughs at the suckers' misfortunes but makes a mental note to absolutely not do those things.

Jeno on the other hand was arguable the most nervous, which he thinks is quite ironic since he is after all the teacher tonight. It's just that he feels an odd pressure to perform. His last relationship was before they debuted, so like 4 years ago, god knows he himself could have already forgotten how to kiss too. The more he dwelled on that possibility, the more anxious he felt. He's not ready for his ego to be bruised if the others start clowning his kissing skills when he's literally being forced into helping them. _T_ _hey've never kissed anyone before so they won't know good from bad,_ Jeno kept chanting in his head, it's not lke he had anyone to impress...right? Nervousness aside, there's also another feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't quite pinpoint. He can't stop wondering why Jaemin had asked to join after Donghyuck mentioned their deal. If he had just teased Donghyuck and left it at that, none of this would be happening, and Renjun wouldn't have been roped in either. Plus, Jaemin had known about his drama kiss scene for awhile now, and he's never voiced any nervousness about the scene to Jeno before that conversation. Something doesn't add up, but Jeno scolds himself for overthinking.

Finally the door bell rang and boys all rushed out to let in their sugar daddy for the night. "I come baring gifts!" Chenle announced with a flourish while holding up 4 bottles of premium red wine and a bottle of Chinese baijiu. The boys cheered but immediately fell quiet again. Donghyuck popped open a bottle and started pouring, "God I can't stand this awkwardness anymore. Guys we are not pussies, tonight is not that deep, let's just have a good time and get on with this!" As the drinks started flowing, the boys started to loosen up, and soon they were hollering and hooting as they played rounds of drinking games and chugged their wine like no tomorrow. Full alcoholism was unleashed that night among the Dreamies, minus Jisung of course, though an hour in Chenle begin to sneakily let Jisung take sips from his cup. If the hyungs were more sober they would have given the maknaes a ear-full, but in their current state they are too out of it to notice. Even Jaemin, the one who prefers not to drink, is crushing drinks left and right tonight, waiting for liquid courage to set in.

As the alcohol helped shed their inhibitions, Jeno started to think maybe this is not too bad, in fact this has been tons of fun so far. They are always busy with schedules, and Donghyuck lives with 127 while Chenle lives at home, so it's rare for them to all gather and hangout. Looking around Renjun and Donghyuck are bickering as always, looking ready to square up but instead ended up tackling each other and falling onto the ground in a heap of laughter. Chenle and Jisung are alternating between whispering conspiratorially while side-eyeing their hyungs and laughing at Donghyuck and Renjun's ridiculous antiques. Jaemin was seated besides Jeno and was hyping up the Renhyuck fighting, egging them on. Jeno felt something warm against his legs, and he looked down to see Jaemin's hands resting comfortably on his thighs. Jeno felt a little dazed. _Why was Jaemin's hand there?_ Just as the question passed through Jeno's mind, he saw Jaemin shaking with laughter while slapping his thigh before resting his hands there once again. _Oh. so that's why._ But Jeno didn't really mind, his body was buzzing with all the alcohol in his bloodstream, and Jaemin's hand felt like a warm blanket.

The next time Jaemin yelled something at the others, Jeno looked up at his friend's face trying to concentrate on what he's saying. Instead he was distracted by the way the living room light seems to be glaring a little too bright behind Jaemin's head, creating a soft halo like glow around his features. Jeno is barely registering his words but he sees the way his eyes twinkle, his eyelash flutter and wonders to himself if Jaemin's always looked like this. That loose wide v-neck sweater Jaemin was sporting was also not helping, as Jeno's gaze couldn't help but be drawn to the prominent collarbone on display. He was fighting an urge to raise his hand and touch them when Jaemin snapped his head around to look at Jeno. _Fuck._ He must have been staring for too long. Jeno felt a blush creep up his face and quickly teared his eyes away to look elsewhere, not able to find any words with his mushy brain to justify his actions. Last thing he saw was Jaemin with a small unreadable smile. To trick Jaemin into thinking that Jeno wasn't blatantly gawking at him, Jeno came up with what he thought was a genius plan. He just stared at Donghyuck instead. After a minute or two Donghyuck noticed and waved his hands in front of Jeno's face, "Yah Jeno, I know I'm hot but stop staring like a creep" he taunted. Jeno's defensive reflex decided to finally kick-in at that moment, and he snatched Donghyuck's hand from the air and kept gripping it tighter and tighter while maintaining his signature puppy eyesmile. It wasn't until Donghyuck begged for mercy that Jeno finally let him go. "Okay I think it's time to get started on our main event before our teacher devolves into an angry drunk." Donghyuck pouted while nursing his hand.

Right, that's what they were there for. Jeno felt his heartbeat start to speed up again. "Fine, come here," he beckoned Donghyuck to come closer. "What the hell, you exhibitionist perv? I ain't kissing you in front of all these clowns!" Donghyuck exclaimed horrified. "Now, who are you calling a perv..." Jeno smiled that smile again while cracking his knuckles ready to whoop Donghyuck's ass once again. "Yo chill bro, violence is not the answer. All i'm saying is, let's just go in the closet cool? I assume we all want a little more privacy and a little less blackmail material," Donghyuck finished while tilting his head over in Chenle's direction. The boy, caught red-handed, scrambled to hide his phone and pretended like he wasn't about to film this whole sorried event. Seeing that no one is opposed, Donghyuck walked over to Jeno to pull him up and begin to drag him towards the closet at the opposite end of the room. "OHHhhhhhhhh~" the rest of the boys collectively hooted as they watched the two boys walk away. "Jeno and Donghyuck sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they chanted obnoxiously. With one last "Shut up!" Donghyuck slammed the closet door shut.

The boys outside went back to chattering about nothing and playing around until they heard Jeno's muffled yell, "Bro what the fuck!" Then came some clanking noises and another yell, "You are literally eating my face!" With that the rest of the boys roared with laughter. "Oh my god no way, Donghyuck hyung much have jumped Jeno hyung's bones," Chenle squealed with tears in his eyes. "Keep up the good work!" Renjun shouted back sarcastically. A couple more sound of bumping around, and finally the door swung open with Jeno stumbling out first, dashing back to where the other boys sat looking unimpressed. "This motherfucker bit me!" Jeno lamented while pointing to his lower lip. "Hey, the forums said it's better to take the lead and exert dominance!" Donghyuck justified with a proud grin. "Donghyuck you dumbass" Renjun shook his head in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you show us what you've got Renjunie. Into the closet you go." Donghyuck sneered, shooing Renjun and Jeno away.

Inside the closet Renjun whipped his palm on his sides, "Um, since Donghyuck going all aggro seems like the thing _not_ to do, I guess you can take the lead here." Jeno nodded, "Are you sure you wana do this? It felt like you were peer pressured into this by Donghyuck. We can just pretend we did, they'll never know." "Thanks I appreciate that Jeno, honestly this whole thing is ridiculous, but I've already lost too many brain cells stressing about this to back out now," Renjun gave reassuring smile. "Okay, then I'm gonna need you to relax a little bit," Jeno eyed Renjun's clenched fists. Renjun chuckled nervously, he didn't even realize how his stiff body was and tried to shake his limbs loose. "Alright I'm gonna do it, but satisfaction not guaranteed okay?" Jeno tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere. Renjun gave another nod and closed his eyes, waiting for the other boy to proceed. Leaning forward and tilting his head down slightly, Jeno softly pressed his lips on Renjuns and held it there for a couple of second. Sensing no reaction from the other except for a little flinch at contact, Jeno pulled away kind of confused. Renjun frowned a little and touched his lips, "So why do people make such a big deal out of kissing? that was so anti-climatic?" Jeno had half a heart to tell Renjun that what they just did was nothing like a real kiss and that usually there's be more interaction, maybe even tongue, but on second thought he just laughed in agreement, "Right? It's not a big deal at all. Donghyuck is just being dramatic per usual." There's no reason for Jeno to take this teaching thing so seriously he reminded himself, he'll leave it to Renjun to find out when the time comes.

As they stepped out, Donghyuck bounced up excitedly, "So how was it? Do you feel like a real man now Renjunie." Renjun put on the biggest shit eating grin and said, "Jeno told me I was a much better kisser than you, take that!" then shot Jeno a look to play along. "You've got to be kidding me. Tell me he's lying Jeno-ah," Donghyuck sounded as if he took the utmost offense. "Hate to break it to you bud, but it's true." Jeno fake an apologetic look at Donghyuck and patted him on the shoulders sympathetically. Chenle and Jisung were laughing their head off in the background chanting "Poor Donghyuckie~" But Donghyuck was not about to let his ego be shuttered to easily, "This is some bullshit, Jaemin you hurry up and take your turn, then I'm gonna go with Jeno again to show him what's good." "Eh, no thanks my mind is made up," Jeno made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Come on Jaeminie you are the last one up, then we can finally get some sleep," He then turned and walked back towards the closet with Jaemin trailing behind him.

Jeno hoped he wasn't being too obvious dashing towards the closet, but it's darker in there and Jaemin wouldn't be able to see the color inching up his face once again. He was too preoccupied with thinking about how to perform the kiss that he didn't realized he had spacing out until he felt a shake on his shoulder and Jaemin's voice calling, "Helloooo earth to Jeno." "My bad, think I had one too many drinks." Jeno mumbled out the first excuse he can think of and forced himself to peek at the other boy. Even in the dark he could see Jaemin's wide smile and wondered to himself if he was the only one feeling nervous. In fact, he couldn't quite pinpoint why he felt like he had something to prove to Jaemin. "So how do we do this?" Jaemin asked calmly, but his little cough at the end of his question betrayed his nerves. Jeno knew his best friend had this habit of clearing his throat whenever he felt anxious and was relieved that he wasn't the only one who isn't feeling totally confident. "Um, since we are practicing for your film and you are the one taking the lead in the scripts, maybe you kiss me first and we can figure it out from there?" Jeno suggested trying to sound as casual as possible. Jaemin looked lost for a second then quickly recovered, "Right, the drama, okay yeah that makes sense." His voice a little shaky.

It was as if time slowed down. Jeno felt all his senses heighten as Jaemin took a step towards him. He can feel heat radiating off of the other boy's body and his breathe tingling besides his face. Jaemin took one last determined gulp and slowly lifted one of his hand to gently cup the side of Jeno's face, thumb giving his cheek a feather light stroke. "Is this okay, Jeno-ah" he whispered. Jeno nodded then leaned into Jaemin's hand a bit as if to give a sign of encouragement. Then he felt Jaemin's lips on his, lightly at first then with a bit more pressure. After a few second of getting acquainted, he felt Jaemin part his lips slightly and proceed to gently suck on his bottom lip. Finally with one last little tug Jaemin pulled back, leaving Jeno's mind reeling. That didn't feel like a first kiss to Jeno at all, _did he also look up tutorials like Donghyuck did? if so he needs to forward Donhyuck his sources asap because they are clearly better,_ Jeno thought to himself. Either way that first kiss got Jeno's adrenaline pumping, giving him the courage to push further "That was really good Jaeminie, since you already know the basics how about I show you something else?" he could see Jaemin nod eagerly and felt excitement course through his veins. This was his chance to show Jaemin what he's got.

With one hand on the wall behind the other boy for support, Jeno tilted Jaemin's chin towards him and leaned in, pressing and kissing deeper this time and to his delight, he felt Jaemin kiss back with equal fervor. Emboldened, he pushed his body forward even more until Jaemin's back is against the wall and no space remained between them. If Jaemin was surprised he didn't show it, instead Jeno felt his hand trail upwards to rest against his chest, slightly clutching at the material of his shirt. Jeno is already beginning to feel light headed and wondered if Jaemin would feel his heart thumping out of his chest. He has no idea why he's going through such length to "teach" his best friend how to kiss when it seems like he very well already knew how. _Maybe I need to show him more,_ Jeno wondered hopefully, nevermind that anything more is definitely not necessary for Jaemin's drama. _I'm gonna carry my weight as the teacher damn it, yeah that's it,_ he cheered himself on and lick at Jaemin's lower lip to signal him to open up. As soon as Jaemin parted his mouth, Jeno pushed his tongue in and the two explored each other hungrily, chasing after the other's movements. As they pushed and pulled, Jeno felt Jaemin swirl his tongue expertly then gently sucks on his, sending a shot of electricity through Jeno's veins. He felt his finger tips tingling, and a warm sensation begin to pool in the pit of his stomach. The logical part of his brain is screaming that now is the time to pull away, but something about the kiss has Jeno wanting more. He doesn't know exactly what he's trying to hold onto, but he kept telling himself, _just a few more seconds,_ _just a little bit longer._ _  
_

When the two finally parted for air, Jeno heard Jaemin trying to catch his breathe, letting out shaky puffs of air. The atmosphere felt dense with tension around them as they stared intensely at each other as if trying to communicate all the questions unspoken. Just as Jeno was about to open his mouth to crack a lame joke to dissipate the tension, Jaemin tugged on his collar again, pulling him forward until his lips hovered right next to Jeno's ears. Jeno felt his breathe hitch. "Jeno-ah, is there anything else you want to teach me?" Jaemin asked, barely an airy whisper, but the implications sent Jeno's brain into overdrive. _"_ Fuck," he groaned, pulling back to search Jaemin's eyes, "Are you sure?" Jaemin simply nodded and begin to roam his hands across Jeno's chest with feather light touches. It was when his fingers grazed over a nipple on his way down to Jeno's abs, that Jeno decided to say fuck it to rationality. Something about being in the dark confinement of this closet with Jaemin so close against him makes time and space feel unreal. Jeno tugged Jaemin forward by the hips then held him flushed again his chest before dipping his head to plant kisses along Jaemin's jaw and nibble at his earlobe. Jaemin as if reading Jeno's mind tilted his head to expose more of his neck, and Jeno didn't hesitate before diving down to nip and suck at the sensitive skin. He felt Jaemin shiver against him, and he felt a surge of pride knowing the affect his maneuvers had on the other boy.

As Jeno's mouth explored Jaemin's previously unblemished neck, tiny whines begin to slip from Jaemin's lips, which only egged Jeno on more. When he finally found a patch of skin he deemed to be extra sensitive, Jeno took his time teasing and pulling until the younger couldn't help but let out a low, breathless moan. The sound went straight to Jeno's pants, and he felt himself growing hard despite his best efforts not to. Jaemin's eyes snapped open, clearly flustered at the noise he made, unsure if he's done too much. Jeno just gave him a reassuring smile and held up a finger against the other's lips. Jaemin getting the message visible relaxes, his lips curled into a little smirk against Jeno's fingers and his eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief. Slowly Jaemin parted his pink, slightly swollen lips to dart out his tongue and give Jeno's finger an experimental kitten lick. Jeno felt his eyes glaze over, he's jaw goes slack as he watched Jaemin peek out at him beneath fluttering flashes and half-hooded lids. Then without breaking eye contact, Jaemin wrapped his shiny lips around Jeno's digit and begins to suck, and Jeno's brain completely short wires. He let out a low growl and in that moment there was no thoughts in his head other than all thing he wish he could do to Jaemin. _  
_

But before he knew it, Jaemin has pulled away and was shaking him by the shoulder. Jeno blinked rapidly confused, then all his senses rushed back to him at once. He could hear the other guys exclaiming loudly outside about what's taking them so long, and that's when Jeno really starts to panic. _Fuck how long have they been in here? Could they hear them from the outside?_ Jeno's head raced. "Alright that's it, what the hell is taking them so long." He heard Donghyuck slur loudly while the rest of the Dreamies grumbled in agreement, then the sound of Donghyuck standing up and his footstep walking towards their closet. Jeno shares a dreaded look with Jaemin. This is not the way he wanted his ass exposed, not when he's not even really sure the meaning of what just occurred, or why, or Jaemin's thoughts on any of this. While Jeno's frozen in his fight or flight mode, Jaemin whispered about their escape plan in a hushed tone, "Just pretend like you're black out drunk," then proceeded to start shoving Jeno to the ground. At this point Jeno got the idea. _You're a child actor with tons of CFs under your belt, this should be a piece of cake!_ He cheered himself on before going completely limp and slumping to the floor. "Well played Jeno," he swears Jaemin was smirking as he said this, and that was the last thing he heard before light flooded in as Donghyuck careless threw open the closet door.

Jeno happily noted that he's really the lucky one here since all he has to do is pretend to be passed out while Jaemin is the one that has to make their situation believable. "Guys help! This motherfucker literally just passed out on me. The audacity." he can hear Jaemin wail dramatically and tried hard to neutralize his facial expression and not burst out laughing. "Weakass," Donghyuck remarked sassily, earning a snort from Jaemin while the other Dreamies sighed as if this was the outcome they had all expected. Jeno feels the urge to fight this defamation of character but that will have to be saved for another day. "Yah Jeno wake up," Jaemin shakes him roughly, not breaking role, and Jeno finds himself wondering if the younger is having a bit too much fun with his acting. Letting out a low groan, Jeno refused to open his eyes. "Alright fun's over, pack it up kids." Renjun decided tiredly, "Come help carry this loser back to his room," he gestured to the maknaes and Donghyuck who were slyly trying to sneak out of the room.

"Agh why's he so heavy." "Man, hyung's so lame." As their complaining voices disappeared down the hall, carrying a unmoving Jeno haphazardly, Renjun turned his attention to Jaemin and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Thanks Renjun, let's get some sleep too," Jaemin tossed out casually and tried to slip past him with little success as Renjun stepped forward, blocking the door, his eyes still trained on Jaemin. "Aren't you glaring at the wrong person, I'm not the one who couldn't hold their liquor," Jaemin pouted, faltering a bit under Renjun's scrutiny. "Hmm....but what's that on your neck Jaeminie?" Renjun asked with feigned ignorance, as if taunting him, "Are you hurt?" Jaemin's hand immediately flew up to cover his nap, _damn Jeno and that mouth_ , he thought with a shiver, "Oh it's fine, just mosquito bites, real itchy though." He gave off his best fake laugh and scratched at his neck as if to prove a point. "Oh really, but it's winter though." Renjun responded deadpanned with an eye roll so aggressive that it looked like they were going to get stuck. "I know! I'm so unlucky! we better buy some repellents before those little bugs get the rest of you too!" Jaemin exclaimed as if genuinely concerned for the others' wellbeing. At that Renjun let out a sigh, seeing clearly that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He gave a wave of his hand "you know what, let's continue this tomorrow," he said pointedly at Jaemin and started walking towards his own room. Jaemin trailed behind, letting out a relieved sigh, but he knew full well that there will be more interrogation to come after they all sober up.

Meanwhile, Jeno was lying wide awake on his bed, his thoughts spiraling out of control. He could hear murmurs of Jaemin and Renjun's voice but he couldn't make out the actual conversation. _Did Jaemin tell Renjun about what happened?_ he wondered, _Seriously what the fuck did they actually do tonight_. Jeno felt so many emotions all at once, confusion, guilt, embarrassment, but also mixed in there is the buzz of an anxious excitement. Then it hit him, that all the muddled feelings and unanswered questions aside, he liked the kiss. No scratch that, it was a damn good one. In fact, Jeno couldn't remember the last time he's kissed someone like that. As he replayed the scene in his head, he felt his cheeks warm and that tingle return to his limbs. The more he thinks the more he realized that heading into tonight he _wanted_ to kiss Jaemin, that he had looked forward to it all week. His nerves wasn't because he thought the boys would clown him about his kissing skills but that he wouldn't be good enough for Jaemin. He had wanted to impress him. These thoughts made Jeno's stomach twist in a funny way. _But why?_ he asked himself. Was it just because he found Jaemin attractive? hormones? pent up tension from idol life? Jeno wasn't sure. But what he was sure about is that he wanted it to happen again, and that he definitely didn't want that with any of the others.

_Maybe I should talk to him._ Jeno pondered but he was immediately hit with a wave of terrifying thoughts, that it could all go so wrong. They might become awkward, heck their friendship might even be ruined if they weren't on the same page. He shook his head, maybe it's better to just swipe it under the rug as a one time alcohol induced mistake. For some reason that notion made his heart clench and left him with a tinge of disappointment. Jeno grunted _Agh fuck feelings,_ and proceeded to toss his blanket over his head, engulfing himself into a cocoon in attempt to block out his thoughts and catch some sleep. Before he can drift off, he saw his phone light up with a text. _Jaemin_. he felt a sense of dread wash over him. Jeno's not sure if he's ready to hear what Jaemin has to say yet, but here he is asking if he could come to Jeno's room and talk. Jeno was so tempted to embrace his cowardice side and just ignore the message and pretend like he's already asleep, but he knew that doing so would only result in more questions and awkwardness down the road. He picked up his and quickly typed, _Yeah, come thru,,_ trying to sound chill and casual, but his thumb hesitated as it hovered over the send button. _Come on be a man._ With one last grimace, he closed his eyes and pressed send. 

_Here goes nothing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Missing our Dreamies, they are so jobless we gotta create our own content lol  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, would love to hear from you :)


End file.
